How It Should Have Ended
by Speilberg
Summary: While the ending to Samurai Jack's story was okay many people, myself included, think that it could have been better. This is how the epic show would have ended if I had been in charge.


_HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED_

The battle between Jack and Aku would have been a lot bloodier and would have gone on much longer (three episodes if I could help it, just like the kickass pilot). The battle would be epic, like Ragnarok meets Armageddon, with all of Jack's allies pitted against a common enemy. However, to put Aku on equal terms with the forces of good, he would resurrect every single enemy Jack has ever defeated from the Pit of Hate. These enemies would include, but would not be limited to, the Beetle-Droids, the Ninja-bot, the zombies, the DJ, and especially the merciless Ultra-bots. He would also have Ashi fighting as his right-hand harbinger of evil. Jack's allies would fight valiantly but alas, for every enemy that falls so too would an ally. And with every friend that falls, Jack's spirit becomes weaker and weaker until it seems that Aku just might win afterall. Then once all of Jack's allies have been vanquished, the Scottsman's ghost, who is mourning the loss of his daughters, is surprised when they too arise as ghosts. The oldest daughter then tells her father she has a plan.

The Scottsman uses his magic pipes to call upon the spirits of all of Jack's fallen allies. He then tells all of them to fly toward Jack's sword. Once they all do so, the sword glows as bright as the sun and hurls itself toward Jack, cutting him free of his bonds and placing itself in his hands. Then, much to Aku's surprise, the sword bathes Jack's body in a beam of light and his body is then transformed into a gigantic celestial avatar as tall as Aku so that he may fight him on equal terms. The Samurai Avatar unsheathes its sword. But instead of running off like the coward he's always been, this time Aku decides it's time to end this once and for all.

Aku absorbs all of the black, tar-like energy that was used to fuel his minions and becomes stronger. He also absorbs the energy that is controlling Ashi, as once Aku destroys Jack he won't have any more use for her. Then he and Jack begin a long epic clash that takes them across the planet. They each transform into various beasts in an effort to destroy one another. Some of these beasts are enemies in real life (ex. cobra vs mongoose, wolf vs bear, lion vs hyena, naga vs garuda, etc.) Eventually, however, the Samurai realizes that this battle is ravaging the entire Earth. To prevent this, the Samurai flies up into space with Aku trailing close behind. Once in the gulf of space the two enemies continue their battle throughout the cosmos, destroying meteorites, phasing through stars, and creating nebulas with their blows.

Once the fight climaxes, Aku and the Samurai begin a classic mono y mono struggle with Aku releasing a beam of darkness against the Samurai who in turn releases a beam of light from his sword. The two beams meet dead center and for a while it's passed back and forth but then Aku realizes he can call upon the limitless darkness of space to give him power. As he does this, his beam becomes significantly stronger and it appears it may overpower the Samurai. Within the Avatar, Jack begins to say a prayer in Japanese (the same prayer his father chanted when he set out to destroy Aku the first time). Only this time his prayer does not go unanswered.

Odin, Ra, and Vishnu appear on the scene and add their strength to Jack's Avatar. However, even with the power of the gods on his side, Jack's power is only enough to equal Aku's but not strong enough to over-power him. Jack puts all of his inner strength into his attack and eventually the strain on his body causes him to unleash a battle cry. Despite being in space, Jack's screams are carried to Earth where they reach the ears of Ashi. Hearing Jack's plight, Ashi goes into a meditative state and summons the inner righteousness that resides inside of her. She then projects this inner righteousness toward the sky as a beam of light in the direction of Jack's screams. With Ashi's strength added to Jack's power, this gives him the edge he needs.

Slowly but surely, Jack's beam of goodness starts to wear down Aku's beam of evil. Aku watches in horror as he is finally trumped by the Samurai's power. The Samurai's beam engulfs Aku and sends him hurtling towards the sun. Shouting his final words, "DAMN YOU SAMURAI!", Aku is completely obliterated. So powerful are his dying screams that they echo throughout the universe and across the galaxy.

Once Aku is destroyed, the souls of Jack's allies are finally put to rest and the Samurai Avatar slowly fades away leaving an exhausted Jack alone and broken in the gulf of space clutching his sword. Then Jack begins to descend towards Earth, gaining speed as he draws nearer and nearer. Jack falls to Earth like a meteorite and he lands in the ruins of what appears to be a destroyed kingdom.

Ashi quickly runs to his side. At first it seems Jack is dead and Ashi desperately tries to revive him. When physical attempts fail to bring life back to Jack she tries to use words. She promises that she will find Jack another time portal and if not she will build one herself. She will do anything to send Jack back home. Then Jack opens his eyes. Ashi smiles in relief and Jack smiles back at her. Jack then says, "I _am_ home, Ashi."

Ashi looks at Jack confused. Jack then points towards a giant stone structure bearing his family's insignia on it revealing that Jack has landed right in the ruins of his destroyed home that he had visited once when he "Remembered the Past". Ashi then looks at Jack with eyes indicating that she understands. Jack then says contently, "At long last, my quest has ended." And for the first time it truly has. Then Jack's eyes close forever and the sword falls from his hand. Devastated, Ashi screams to the heavens as dark clouds fill the sky and begin to pour rain as Ashi breaks down sobbing.

As night falls, Ashi buries Jack in a graveyard right between the graves of his parents. She then carves and epitaph on Jack's grave that reads:

 _He got back. Back to the past._

 _Samurai Jack_

Ashi places the sword on Jack's grave and is about to leave in saddened silence when the sun begins to rise. Ashi stops in her tracks and looks up at the glowing orb. As the sun rises higher, Ashi turns around and looks at the sword. She then picks it up and holds it high up to the heavens as the beam from the sun flashes off the blade and the screen goes white.

100 years later, Ashi, now an old woman but far from being feeble and decrepit, carries on Jack's spirit using his sword as a harbinger of justice. She fights on to turn the future into the past that Jack had always dreamed of returning to. Meanwhile, Jack proudly watches on from the spirit world, happily reunited with his family and friends.


End file.
